The Car Ride
by Basched
Summary: Devon loves his father's driving. Chuck...not so much. Part of my DEVON CASEY series. Jellie.


_Author's note: A one-shot for my Devon Casey series. I hope this is funny, sweet and enjoyable for you all, because I certainly had fun writing it. Devon Casey is my own character and well he should damned well exist in Chuck. But ah well. _

_Enjoy. oops, not beta'd. _

**

* * *

**

**The Car Ride **

He had experienced his father's "driving" driving before. The first few times he had been sick, but then with such speed and violent maneuvering, "Uncle Bartowski" had been as well; however as the Nerd Herder car zipped in and out of increasingly congesting traffic, all Devon Casey could do was laugh and whoop.

He was securely strapped into the back with his booster chair and the sight of the scenery outside, flashing past so quickly, fascinated him. His blue eyes widened with astonishment as the blur and the jerking of the car could do nothing except elate him more. He clapped his hands together and punched the air, but he was the only one who found this fun.

Sitting in the front passenger seat and looking very pale, Chuck Bartowski looked as he was going to hurl. The swerving and tilting of the speeding car was worse than anything he had experienced, but there was no stopping the driver and there was certainly no chance in hell in making him slow down.

"You have your son in the car!" Chuck yelled as they narrowly missed plowing into the end of a huge lorry. "You have me in the car! Casey! We don't want to die!"

"I know what I'm doing, Bartowski!" John Casey slammed his hand down on the horn and with lightening reflexes turned the wheel several times, missing one, two, three, five cars that were in their way. "MOVE IT MORON!"

The horn sounded again and several expletives came from Casey's mouth, words that if Ellie knew their son had heard, would be more than angry about. Yet when it came to driving, John Casey was a professional. Yes he was in an agitated state of mind, he had been when Walker called him on his cell, but he was in complete control of the vehicle. Devon was aware that his father knew how to drive under stressful conditions, he was a Marine, so the child wasn't scared in the slightest. His dad was alert and aware of every single thing around him, his hands were steady on the wheel, his eyes focused on what was ahead, and at the same time, what was beside and behind him. His reflexes were so quick, it amazed Devon just how he could cope with it all…but he did.

"Casey! You do not need a speeding ticket right now! Slow down!" cried Chuck, his whitening fingers clasping with sweating fear onto the dash board. "LOOK OUT FOR THAT BUS!"

The car lurched sharply to the right, Devon felt himself tilt and then he was suddenly jerked back into an upright position. His dad had clearly seen the bus way before Chuck had.

"YAY!" Devon clapped his hands again and laughed some more. "Faster! Go! Go! Go!"

"Don't encourage him!" Chuck gasped, now gripping his stomach in the hopes that it would keep his lunch inside. But John Casey didn't need encouragement.

Whatever it was that Walker had told him over the phone, it was enough. Enough to send him into a near panic for there was worry and fear in his eyes and now as Devon observed his father's driving, he began to realize that something could be way wrong.

This car ride was awesome, but it wasn't supposed to be.

Devon was lost as the Nerd Herder vehicle skidded, slid and sped through the streets of Burbank. His bumper chair was firmly set in place, but his little bottom was shifting side to side with every turn. The continual blasts on the horn were drowned out by his uncle's cries and his dad's loud protests at the other "morons on the road." The laughter faded from Devon's face, but only briefly.

"Casey, the lights are changing! They're red! Red!" Chuck pointed to the intersection lights that were indeed currently changing from the green of go, to the red for stop. Casey was not slowing down.

"They're yellow!" cried Devon chuckling.

"CASEY! The lights!" Chuck's voice was screeching high, like a girl.

Devon felt the sharp breaking as the cars coming in the other direction headed towards them on a collision course, but then the red and white vehicle sped up and swerved with effortless ease to miss any impact. It wasn't long before Devon could see completely different lights.

The flashing blue and red behind them caught his attention and his wide grin spread across his face. The wailing sirens combined with the screeching tires.

"Casey! This is not good! You've got the cops on your tail!" whined Chuck. "We are in serious trouble now!"

Devon turned round as much as his harness would allow him and waved a hand to the police following them. His dad did not slow down or stop for the cops, there wasn't anything that would stop them now.

"Car chase!" cried Devon, clapping his hands. "Go dad! Go!"

A severe lurch to the left, then the right; a hand brake turn to go round a corner felt like an exciting carnival ride and Devon held his little hands up over his head in excitement.

"Casey!"

"Don't distract me, Bartowski!"

The fact they were being pursued by cops did little to stop his dad. Two, three patrol cars were behind them and they followed all the way to their destination. The tires squealed and burned as the Nerd Herder car did another hand brake turn and Devon lurched in his chair when it came to a dramatic halt. The excitement of the car ride still buzzed within him and although the car had stopped, it didn't diminish. Devon clapped and jiggled, laughing and when he peered out of the window he could see Aunt Walker running towards them.

His dad got out of the car mere seconds after the car stopped and left a sickened Chuck still groaning in the front seat. The cops had surrounded them, the officers scrambled from their vehicles and were ready to apprehend Casey, but they never got the chance.

Aunt Walker flashed her badge at the senior officer, yelling something about a National security matter and after a hasty but very convincing explanation, the men in uniform backed off and left. Walker had barely managed to say a thing before following Casey inside the building.

"Where are they going?" asked Devon as he began to undo his harness. Chuck didn't reply at first, for the deep breathing combined with several groans and swallows, tried to settle his stomach. "Is it about mom?"

Chuck nodded his head and he turned his head over his shoulder to address his nephew but was surprised to find the back door already open and his nephew pounding on the front passenger window. It startled Chuck and although he never admitted it, sometimes his nephew freaked him a little bit. He was indeed a miniature Casey and those expressions Devon made were just as scary as the big guy.

"Little buddy, I think its best we wait." Chuck said, opening the door, getting out and stretching his arms and legs. "This is serious and it might not be the best place for you to…."

Chuck muttered a few light colourful metaphors under his breath and chased after the little boy who was certainly not going to be hanging around. The boy didn't have much patience either and even kicked at the automatic doors when they didn't part quickly enough.

Chuck then had the task of chasing the child through the corridors of the hospital. It was not as easy as he thought it would be.

* * *

"Walker!"

'Aunt Walker' sighed, but was pleased when Devon came rushing into her arms. She scooped him up from the floor and embraced him hard, Devon did so back and nearly choked her, but Walker placed him back down and smiled when at last Uncle Bartowski came down the corridor.

"Finally caught up?" she teased. Chuck waved a dismissive hand at his partner and then sank breathlessly into a chair. "Now you know how I felt trying to keep tracks on him in the mall."

The two of them shared an understanding smile, but that faded a little when Devon saw his uncle's worried and questioning eyes looking up at the blonde CIA agents. Walker bowed her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I've heard nothing."

"Is it mom? Is she all right?" Devon asked, mumbling into the long tresses of her blonde hair. Her hand rubbed against his back.

"We have to wait and see Devon. We have to wait."

Wait they did. They waited for hours and hours. Devon got bored. He fell asleep on Chuck's lap, and Chuck fell asleep as well. They woke up groggy. Devon recounted the epic car ride to Walker, making her laugh, then they ate food, or rather candy, and Devon had run up and down the corridor buzzed high on sugar before he fell asleep again. The hours passed by. He woke up again when Morgan and Alex came along and he told them all about the car ride as well. The waiting dragged on and on and Devon was so bored.

Though the worry about his parents wasn't easing. They could get no information from any of the staff and Devon knew that it could only mean bad news. His sister was getting quite anxious and he did the only thing he could as the day soon turned into evening. He sat on Alex's lap and hugged her tightly.

Then at about ten in the evening everyone stood to attention when a nurse came out of the far end room and approached them with a smile. If the nurse was smiling then it meant good news, so his mom was going to be all right.

"You can all go in now." Said the nurse.

Devon ran at full pelt down the corridor, followed just as quickly by Alex. Devon ran at the door, but only succeeded in slamming into it, instead of pushing it open. It hurt, he was going to cry but his Alex picked him up and took him inside.

"Mom! Dad!"

He brightened up at the sight of Ellie and he squirmed so much in Alex's arms that she had to let him go. Devon rushed over and leapt up onto the bed and into his mom's crushing embrace.

"You're all right!" he gasped. "You're all right!"

"Oh, baby…I'm more than all right." Ellie Casey smothered her son with kisses and blew a raspberry on his cheek to make him giggle. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Everyone else filed in, beaming happy smiles at Ellie and all of them saying how pleased they were she was okay. Each of them, Uncle Bartowski, Walker, Morgan and big sis, Alex, gave her a kiss and a hug. Devon wished they wouldn't crowd her, she looked tired and worn and even looked as if she was going to cry.

"I'm happy you're all here." She said, sniffling and rocking Devon in her arms.

"We got here super quick!" he said. "Dad drove really fast! Super awesome fast! There was lots of swerving and screeching of tires! We drove SO fast that the police came after us and everything! It was like reeeeeeeeeoooooooo and eeeeeeeeeeee! Uncle Bartowski was sick!"

"Hey!" Chuck shook his head and pointed a finger at the boy. "I was nearly sick! Nearly! I wasn't _actually_ sick this time!"

"You had the police after you?" cried Ellie.

Eleanor Faye Casey tried to be angry at her husband, but she couldn't maintain it. How could she be angry at the man she loved when he was in the state he was. John hadn't said a thing when they came in, he didn't react to their presence and everything and everyone was ignored. He stood by Ellie's bed, lost in an emotional daze as he held a tiny wriggling thing in his arms.

"What is that?" asked Devon, pointing to the mass wrapped up in a little blanket and scrunching his face up in disgust.

"That sweetie," Ellie turned him round on her lap to enable him to see more clearly. "Is your new baby sister."

"Oh." Devon was a little disappointed. "Is that all? I thought with the way dad drove, the near collisions and the way the car took off going over that hill, it was for something more important than that!"


End file.
